Journey through  The Dead ZonePun intended
by nephilim67
Summary: Shawn gets into accident after a psychic told him it would happen. But he wakes up and starts to have visions of a unsolved crime three years ago. Can Shawn solve it before he becomes the killers next victim. Ending no one will see coming...enjoy :
1. The Message

"Steven King wrote the book"

By; Kristine Johnson

" _Psychic's are not real." Henry assured Shawn. _

" _But…" Shawn protested. _

" _No, Shawn people don't just get visions that magically tell them the future." Henry stated looking down at Shawn. _

" _Than why are they're books and stories about them?" Shawn asked confused. " And people that say they are." _

" _They're lying." Henry nodded. " People want to believe in something greater." _

" _Like God?" Shawn asked. _

" _Yes, exactly." Henry smiled. " Psychic's I guess are just people that want to say that they are something greater, or they do it to get peoples money." _

" _Are you saying that people are lying about God?" Shawn questioned. _

_ Henry was taken off guard and fumbled trying to find the right words, but nothing seemed to come to his mouth as he looked down at Shawn's face. _

" _Is that why you don't go with me and mom to church?" Shawn innocently asked. _

_ Henry was speechless, he was always bad answers to those sort of questions. Again he tired to find words to answer is son's question. _

" _Yes-" Henry started getting cut off._

" _I knew it I'm telling mom." Shawn said standing up out of the chair and running into the living room was where is mom was sitting on the couch reading a book. _

" _No, that's not what I meant…" Henry frowned rubbing his face in frustration watching Shawn roam off. _

_ Henry looked across the table, Gus was shaking his head over at Henry. He was taken back and rolled his eyes at Gus._

" _HENRY!" Matalan shouted from the other room. _

**Chapter One: **

" This is great." Shawn smiled looking down at Juliet wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Jules smiled and nodded resting her head on his shoulder. She looked around at the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel it was stunning. The view over looked the ocean and it was just breath taking. It was the last day of the Santa Barbra fair. Jules had been quite surprised that Shawn had asked her to go to be honest. After he did not ask the first week she was not expecting to be asked at all. But the evening had been really great. Shawn showed up with a boutique of roses and that motorcycle. She looked at her watch and sighed it was ten thirty, the fair was closing in a half an hour. She could already see the fair started to thin out. This was the most fun she had in a long time. The Ferris Wheel stopped to let them off.

" My princess bride." Shawn stood up with a giddy smile outstretching his had to help her up.

Juliet rolled her eyes and let out a brief laugh. She stood up and he held onto her hand and pointed to a fair roulette fair game. She nodded and they ran off in the direction. They arrived standing there was an elderly old man who looked to be in his early seventies.

" Care to take spin at circus roulette." The old man smiled.

Shawn slapped a five on the wooden board. The old man smiled slipping the five in his pocket.

" You get five spins." The old man smiled.

" It says we're only suppose to get three." Juliet said pointing down at the sign on the table.

" So." The old man smiled with a grin. " Gives your boyfriend more chances to win you a prize. You're my last group anyway and I'm feeling gracious."

Juliet smiled at the old man who stood up and opened up a section of the table to let Shawn through to the large roulette circle.

" Are you feeling lucky?" The old man nodded.

Shawn shrugged smiling looking over to Juliet who was crossing her fingers, he laughed.

" I guess." Shawn replied. " I got her lucky crossed fingers."

" That counts." The old man smiled. " The three stars are the large prize winners get one and you get a medium stuffed animal get two and you get one of those large ones you see in a movie. Start when you're ready."

Shawn breathed deeply pulling down using a peg, the circle spun about ten times around. Each time Juliet made a face every time it passed the stars. It started to slow down and Shawn smiled over to Jules making a silly face. The anticipation as the you could hear the notches slow and could hear it pass one by one. It looked like it was going to stop on a star. Juliet was biting her lip shouted out with glee as it stopped on a star.

" Not bad kid." The old man smiled.

Shawn spun again watching as it went around and around. It slowed and Shawn was surprised that it landed on a star once again, the old mad was impressed. Shawn waved Juliet to come over. She smiled lifting the counter and walking through to stand next to Shawn, he motioned her to spin. She pulled down and around and around it went she held both her hand watching with a child gaze. It landed on a star, she pulled down and around it went again and landed on a star. The last spin they both pulled down and closed their eyes, when they opened it had landed on a star once more. Juliet was screaming with amazement at what she had just witnessed. Shawn was a bit impressed as well.

" You guys don't need luck you already got it." The man smiled gesturing for Juliet to pick out two large animals that were hanging on a line behind him. " In my employment of working at this booth I have never seen anyone hit the star that many times."

Juliet pointed at a large rabbit and large pineapple, the old mad handed them to her and nodded with a smile as they started to walk back into the bulk of the carnival. Unexpectedly Juliet jabbed Shawn and pointed over at a fortune teller stand. Shawn laughed.

" I'm a psychic Jules I don't need another psychic to tell me stuff I already know." Shawn protested.

" Afraid that she'll see a dark future." Jules joked. " Getting eaten alive by rabbits."

" Okay Jules don't laugh my cousin worked at a rabbit sanctuary you joke but that nearly happened." Shawn said.

" I didn't know you had a cousin." Jules answered.

" I don't, actually he's just a really creepy guy across the street." Shawn replied he shook having a flashback. " And I don't know what attacked him that night, but they looked like rabbits."

Juliet shook her head and shoved him in the fortune tellers direction. The teller eyed Shawn curiously and directed him to sit down, he felt uneasy.

"I'm going to grab something to eat before the fair shuts down." Jules said running off before Shawn copuld protest,

Not that he did not believe in psychic's he just thought… no he really did not think they were real to come to think of it. Shawn put down a twenty and the teller smiled and outstretched her hand for him to grab. He did and she seemed to blank out for a few moments before looking like she was back.

" You carry around a big lie." The teller nodded. " Telling people could expose you."

Shawn was creeped out, but he smirked. Tellers tell stereotypical lines that could apply to anyone and apply to everything.

" Sure." Shawn grinned.

" You're a skeptic?" The teller smiled wide.

" You could say that." Shawn smirked back.

" Than why are you psychic? The teller smiled. " Or pretending to one I mean."

Shawn froze, there was no way she knew that. He was glad that Juliet had ran off to grab something to eat.

" And why haven't you told her?" The teller nodded over at Juliet. " Juliet O'Hara is her name I believe."

Shawn felt it was getting to weird for comfort and stood up pulling his hand out of her grip.

" You stalking me or something?" Shawn growled.

" I travel all around the country, I don't get California news papers, and does it look like I own any sort of computer." The teller explained with a playful laugh.

" Than how?" Shawn demanded.

" You did come to a psychic stand…" The teller laughed loudly. " There are some real ones out there you know. Not all scams like you."

" Hey-." Shawn snapped. " That hurt."

" I've got a message for you though." The teller said crossing her legs.

" What's that?" Shawn grinned.

" An accident will give you a whole new prospective on things." The teller said.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Shawn frowned.

The teller shrugged at Shawn.

" They say you need to learn." The teller explained.

" You hear voices." Shawn said making a concerned face. " Do you see dead people too?"

" Ha ha my side hurts. Like I haven't been read that line before." The teller frowned. " I think you should go."

Shawn stood staring at her for a moment wondering what to make of her. She heard Juliet call to him from the stand on top of the hill and he looked over his shoulder to see her waving him over. He nodded at the Teller and ran off next to Juliet's side.

" Talk about anything interesting." Juliet smiled.

" She gave me a message." Shawn laughed making it should kind of creepy.

" Anything cool." Jules commented.

" No. " Shawn laughed. " It was a total hoax. We should start to head back home the circus is closed."


	2. The Accident

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter I've had alot of finals the last two weeks so sorry its taking me so long : ( FYI: Criss Angel is a magician in case you did not know I was not sure if alot of people would get that joke, but he teaches alot of tricks to viewers on his show on A & E. Always open to suggestions for upcoming chapters. i'm not 100% sure what i want to happen next and its based off, " The Dead Zone" a really good TV show that used to be on USA. So Ideas and reviews are helpful.**

**Chapter Two: The accident**

Shawn rocked Juliet's hand back and forth as he walked her to her front door.

" Tonight was really fun." Juliet smiled.

She released her grip with Shawn's hand as she reached inside her purse to find her keys, he grinned. She found looking deeper and deeper inside her purse.

" I must have-" Juliet started than got cut off by Shawn dangling her keys in front of her face. She laughed grabbing them. " How did you?"

" Ghosts may or may not have handed them to me." Shawn responded.

" Really?" Juliet joked finding his answer very hard to believe.

" Orrr." Shawn replied drawing it out rubbing the back of his head. " I watched a marathon of Criss Angel on A & E."

" See now I thought you were going to say you stole that bit from The Mentalist?" Juliet asked.

" No in retrospect I'm fairly certain this whole bit The Mentalist stole." Shawn grinned fairly stirred up about the matter.

" Have a thing against Simon Baker?" Juliet poked.

" Are you kidding me that man has fabulous hair." Shawn laughed. " I look at his mane and I just can't stay mad or focused for that matter."

Juliet laughed opening her front door and standing in the doorway, it was twelve thirty and the moon was shinning bright enough to cast a dim light over the street. Juliet kissed Shawn on the forehead and his blood began to flow as his cheeks became red. He dug his hands into his pockets as she smiled stepping back into her house.

" Bye Shawn." Juliet waved closing the door.

Shawn nodded pulling out his keys and walking back out to his motorcycle. His slipped on his helmet and smiled as the porch lights flickered to say another goodbye. He waved sticking the keys into the ignition and starting the bike. It roared to life and within minutes he was back onto the road. He figured it would take about a half an hour to get to his place.

Shawn saw the illuminated sign for the highway, but drove right past he thought it would be nice to take the back roads to his apartment. He watched as dozens of cars passed by opposite to his lane. He entered on to Maverick Road which was fairly wooded and curvy. He had passed several deer crossing signs and the road seemed rather empty. Shawn wondered what time it was and pulled his iphone out of his back pocket. A sudden shrill of pain engulfed his head causing him to swerve back and forth.

" What the-?" Shawn spat taken off guard by the sudden surge of pain.

What bothered him even more was he thought he saw headlights coming straight at him, but when he looked up…nothing. No cars not even a bambi blocking his path. He ignored it and went back to looking up the time on his phone and it another shock of pain went through his entire body, but this time when he looked up he did see head light…coming right at him!

Instantly instinct kicked into action as Shawn slammed on to the brakes, he knew it was to late to get completely out of the way, but he figured he had to try. He tilted the motor cycle twisting the bike to the right and gunned the accelerator forward giving as much power to his wheels as possible. Shawn could feel the heat of the headlights inches away from his body. He thought he had made it out of the line of fire, but the back of his bike lurched forward as the truck impacted it. Shawn was wiped into the air as he felt his grip release on his handle bars. _Was this it? _Shawn thought as he felt the road crashing below him. He rolled a couple of times and slid across the tar. His whole body hurt and stayed motionless afraid to move. Shawn could hear the braking of the pick-up truck ahead and the slamming of a door as a man rushed back to see Shawn laying there.

" Dude you alright?" The trucker said leaning down over Shawn.

Shawn moved his arm and the man jumped back in surprise. The trucker instantly grabbed his phone and started to dial 911. During the whole time the Trucker was on the phone Shawn cursed to himself realizing that his phone was as good as gone.

" Help me sit up." Shawn said lifting up his helmet visor.

The trucker hesitated, but helped Shawn sit up anyway.

" I'm so sorry before I knew it you were right in front of my truck." The trucker stuttered.

" Its fine." Shawn laughed. " Hey, where's my bike?"

The trucker nodded over in the direction behind Shawn and he looked over. It was wreaked the whole back end was destroyed, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Liquid was flowing right out of a hole on the side of the bike. Shawn could hear the engine still humming and than it hit him. Gasoline was flowing right over the damaged engine. They were only a few feet from the bike, but before Shawn could even get a word out. A blast emerged from the bike and Shawn was thrown to his side hitting his head with his helmet hard on the cement, he could feel the blistering heat for a few seconds than nothing, he was knocked unconscious.

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

**a.) He wakes up and has about vision about Lassie? Sad or funny?-comment me on that**

**b.) Start out right away with a vision of the crime? **

**c.) He wakes up in a pinneapple factory...just kidding that would be werid**


	3. Wake Up The Vision

**Enjoy : ) hope everyone gets the Lassie jokes. Yes he does get made fun of more toward the end. **

**Chapter Three: Wake up call/ The Vision **

Shawn flexed his hand to still assure him that he was alive before he even opened his eyes. He had a killer headache and heard the faint sound of beeping beside him. He registered that he was in a hospital and when he opened his eyes the harsh light made him squint. Shawn rubbed his eyes trying to get them to adjust when his dad walked up beside his bed.

" Thank God." Henry commented wiping his face.

Henry looked worn out, sleep deprivation was obvious. He could see the pink starting to show in the corner of his eyes. Shawn looked down at the bottom corner of his bed. Juliet had her head resting in her crossed arms on the bed, she too look strained.

" She just fell asleep a half an hour ago." Henry nodded in Jules direction. " She's been here nearly as long as I have."

Shawn smiled. Looking around the space he found the area unsettlingly plain, there was no color except for two vases with flowers on the windows ledge to his right. He looked down at his wrist to see several IV's sticking out.

" How long have I been out? You can break it to me father." Shawn asked adjusting so that he was sitting up. " Do we still have Obama as president? Did we figure out if the bullet that killed JFK came from the grassy knolls or the warehouse?"

Henry looked at Shawn and shrugged really wanting to delay the question. Shawn became rather uneasy, when he lifted up his arm something caught his gaze. He rolled over his arm to reveal the other side, his skin was fairly burnt and highly red. Shawn found it hard to catch his breath, it did not hurt but maybe one of the IV's was taking care of that. He brought up his hands and started to feel his face and Henry slapped his hands down frowning disapprovingly.

" A week and a half, and your face is fine. As for the other questions yes and no." Henry answered rolling his eyes.

" What about the truck driver?" Shawn asked.

" He left after the third day, he was not nearly as bad as you." Henry replied sitting down in the chair next the hospital bed. " He had mild cuts and burns."

Shawn nodded in reply, he saw Gus and Lassie enter the room each carrying a coffee. They both seemed surprised that Shawn was up let alone moving around. He registered that Gus's hands were shaking most likely from overdoses of caffeine. They both walked over.

" When did he wake up?" Gus asked Henry.

" A few minutes ago." Henry answered standing up and moving away from the bed. " I'm going to grab some food to eat."

Gus and Lassiter nodded watching as Henry left the room. Gus looked highly concerned, but also fairly relieved.

" Gus." Shawn said.

Gus shook his head pulling out his wallet and handed Shawn a twenty.

" I told you that John Cena would win on WWE." Shawn grinned.

" You two never really do grow up do you?" Lassie remarked. " Shawn I am glad that you're okay, but I have to get back and work on my case load."

" Than why did you come?" Shawn questioned.

" Gus needed a ride, his cars in the shop." Lassiter answered putting on his sunglasses.

" You are aware that you're putting those on indoors, right.?" Shawn joked. " But I will say it did add some dramatic effect."

Lassie frowned finding no words as usual. He watched as Lassiter started to walk out.

" Jack…don't go." Shawn said reaching out than exchanging glances with Gus seconds after burst out laughing.

Lassiter breathed in deeply trying to ignore they're public stupidity. Than paused walking back over and pulling a piece of paper of his pocket and handing it to Shawn. Shawn passed Lassie a forced smile.

" Half off coupon for all shakes at Red Robbins." Shawn smiled widely grabbing the coupon out of Lassies hands.

Shrilling pain echoed through his body and Shawn started to scream out.

" What did you do?" Gus spat.

" What did I do?" Lassiter protested back.

A squad full of nurses entered the room carrying a cart full of equipment ordering both Gus and Lassiter to move. Juliet shot up instantly awake still groggy and confused at what was happening.

" What happened?" A young male doctor in a white coat demanded.

" We were talking and out of nowhere he started to scream." Gus answered distorted by the situation.

" Doctor is he crashing." A nurse asked.

The doctor looked over at the machine next to Shawn and although his heart rate was quite rapid and a little off the charts, he was not crashing. The doctor looked at the machine across the bed and was taken back looking at lines on the screen.

" No." The doctor answered. " But his brain activity is way off the charts."

" What does that mean Carson?" The nurse question looking up at the doctor.

The doctor attempted to explain it, but he could not nor could he find the words to even try to. Everyone in the room was on pin and needles. Gus leaned into talk to a nurse kind viewing in from the door.

" What is that machine?" Gus whispered back to the nurse in the doorway.

" It's umm." The nurse mumbled. " We usually attach this machine to someone who has had a traumatic accidents. When brain damage could be an issue to monitor activity and assure us that everything is okay."

Gus nodded, giving a silent thanks to the nurse who nodded back and gave him a concerned smile. Than went back to her route disappearing down the hallway.

" I don't know, I've never seen it before." Carson stuttered shrugging. " I'd say he's having a dream, but at the scales the machine is reading I'd say its much more than that."

" He's a psychic." Juliet shouted out registering the readings.  
" I wouldn't go as far to say that he's having a vision of something." Carson commented in disbelief.

" No I mean he works for our police department as a psychic." Lassie remarked lifting up his badge.

" Well, maybe…no, no that's not possible." Carson reassured. " I don't know whats going on in his head."

_**Shawn's Vision…**_

Everything spun as a bright light emerged in front of Shawn. Than nothing he stood in utter darkness as he saw something coming at him, what ever it was he expected it to pack a punch. He covered his face in defense, but felt nothing. When Shawn opened his eyes he was in the hospital he noticed things instantly different the two flower vases he had seen before were gone. He walked up to the mirror to see his reflection. Shawn looked down to see him laying there, passed out he looked really bad, but his father had not lied his face was fine. He saw a lot of bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. There was a noise and Shawn leaned more to see over to the other side of the bed. Juliet was lying there, holding his hand her face a swollen from crying and her eyes were beet red. He felt bad it must be extremely different to wait knowing there was nothing she could do. A set of footsteps entered the room and Shawn turned around to see Lassie standing right behind him.

" Wow Lassie you really need nose clippers." Shawn said shivering in disgust taking a step back near his night stand.

Shawn waved his hand in front of Lassie to see no reaction, this was so surreal. If this was a dream this was different from any other he had before. He spotted a rubber band lying on the night stand and picked it up and started to position to shoot. Shawn concentrated aiming than released his grip letting it fly into the air. He watched it was just inches away form Lassie's face when it disappeared out of know where. He was confused where did it go? Shawn looked behind him and the rubber band was sitting on the table in the exact same way it was before like he had never moved.

" What's the fun if I can't torment him?" Shawn said under his breath.

" O'Hara are you okay?" Lassie said walking over showing a glimpse of worry.

" Yeah." Juliet answered wiping her eyes clean with a napkin.

Lassiter nodded relived of the answer.

" Seriously does she look peachy to you?" Shawn huffed shaking his head.

" Its been three days. Henry had a good idea that we start going in shifts." Juliet nodded moving across the room and fencing her purse. " I know you got the worst shift from five to eleven, but I really appreciate it. It really surprised me when you volunteered."

" No problem O' Hara, go and get some rest." Lassitor nodded patting her on the shoulder.

Juliet grinned walking out the door. Lassiter sat down putting down his briefcase on his lap and opening it. Shawn walked over to inspect the contents. He could not help but blast out an obnoxious laugh, inside were dozens and dozens of magazines of Horse & Rider. There was a knock on the door and Lassie slammed his case shut right away.

" Hey." The nurse nodded. " Just stopped in to bring our patient some food in case he wakes up."

" What's on the menu tonight.?" Lassie smiled.

" Jell-o and a sandwich with some juice." The nurse smiled.

" Looks good." Lassiter remarked.

The nurse giggled taking the comment differently thinking it was directed at her. Shawn made a disturbed face. The nurse was half his age with red curly hair and very slender. _What did she see in him? _Lassiter forced a laugh and looked in a different direction uncomfortable.

" He must be a good friend I've seen you guys switching shifts." The nurse commented. " My name is Jackie."

Shawn was confused her name tag said Darlene, not Jackie and the face on the ID looked nothing like Jackie.

" Oh he's not…" Lassiter started than let the sentence dye off. " Yes, he's quite the guy. My name is Carlton."

" Nice to meet you Carlton." Jackie laughed than looked over registering Shawn sitting down. " You can help me find out who killed me."

There was a sudden patch like a rift had just happened and Jackie was not there anymore instead a grandma aged person appeared where the young women had just been. Shawn stood up flustered. _What had just happened?_ The new nurse giggled setting down the tray next to the bed and pushing her cart back out the door. Lassiter opened up his case again and took out a magazine once he knew she was gone, the latest edition. Shawn shook his head and sighed sitting down in a chair next to Lassie confused and putting it off in thought. He let his eye stray and saw a day by day calendar on the table in between him and Lassie. June sixth. It had been three days from his crash. Shawn tilted his head as he noticed Lassie passing glances up at the food tray.

" I'm not dead Lassie." Shawn frowned.

Lassiter stood up and made his way to tray, he looked both ways and raised the lid. He smiled looking at the ham and cheese sandwich and grabbed it and ran back to his chair.

" Really? Three minutes you waited." Shawn rolled his eyes.

" Hospital food is the best." Lassiter said in between bites.

" You disturb me." Shawn nodded scrunching up his face and cringing in grossness.

Another bright light erupted and it was thrown back into darkness.

_**Present…**_

_**Wednesday June 17**__**th**_

Shawn gasped for air shooting up from his hospital bed. There was screaming and it took Shawn awhile to figure out it was him, then he stopped. Everyone's eyes were on Shawn who were giving him dumbfounded looks, wondering what he was going to say. What he had just seen felt so real like he had really been there. Shawn looked at Lassie who was standing next to Gus and decided to take a risk and assume what he saw had really happened.

" Horse & Rider." Shawn smiled making sure to get complete eye contact with Lassie as he said it. " You ate my dinners."

Lassiter looked mortified as everyone looked at him.

" He was not going to eat them." Lassie commented caving in motioning at Shawn. " And riding horses are a gentlemans hobby."

People were shocked.

" You waited three minutes to eat that ham and cheese sandwich not an hour or two." Shawn grinned.

Lassie was caught off guard crossing his arms defensively stuttering trying to find words.

" Jackie?" Shawn said. " She's a nurse here right. Red head. Where is she?"

The doctor nodded taken off guard.

" Was, Jackie was murdered three years ago, they never figured out who did it." Carson jumped back in shock. " How do you-?"

" I think-." Shawn started to reply looking up at the doctor who was still shell shocked at everything that was going on. " I think she wants me to figure that out."


	4. the truth

**Psych: Journey through the Dead Zone**

**Chapter Three:**

**Three Days Later:**

**St. Thomas of the Apostles Hospital**

"Shawn." Doctor Carson said gently swishing his clip board back and forth.

Shawn was zoning out, the sudden breeze is what got him to look up and see the doctor standing at the foot of his bed. He had been looking out the window for what reason he was not completely sure.

"What's up Doc?" Shawn said pushing himself so he was sitting.

"It's about your brain?" Carson explained.

"You're not going to tell me I'm dying are you?" Shawn questioned at the fact that the doctor had drawn out the sentence.

Carson paused and grinned sitting down in a chair at the end of his bed, "No, don't be silly you're out of the woods."

"I was never in the woods?" Shawn joked, but Carson did not laugh. "What?"

"You damaged the frontal part of your brain." Carson explained. "You should be in a coma right now; in fact you should never have woken up. I'm not one to believe in miracles I'm more scientific, but I think I've witnessed one this past week."

"That's great." Shawn smiled. "But it seems you want to tell me more."

"Yes, these visions…" Carson coughed. "You've seem to be accessing a different part of your brain, a dead zone area. Weather or not these are contributing to these…"

"Visions." Shawn continued. "So what does this mean? Will my brain heal?"

"No." Carson answered shifting in his chair. "And heaven forbid if the brain should try to reconnect with that part. If it does, your back in a coma and the chances of you waking up again are very slim. But I also needed to talk to you about physical therapy sessions."

"So I'll have these visions for the rest of my life!" Shawn snapped. "I feel like a freak! I touch certain objects or heck even people and I see things. Not one person has told me I was ever wrong on my visions."

"Calm down." Carson commented. "I can't imagine what you most be going through…if you would like I could schedule you a session with our in house psychiatrist."

"No." Shawn hissed knocking his tray across the room with a full tray of food. It hit the floor and food slid across the floor. He pointed at it. "I can't eat it, because I saw the server pick her nose and make the food. Tell me what a psychiatrist would understand?"

"Your right." Carson nodded than switched subjects. "But more importantly we need to get you walking again. I have scheduled you to have physical therapy sessions with Doctor Cox."

Shawn nodded, he was getting really sore and bored from not moving around. The doctors had started to decrease his doses on morphine and he was started to feel the pain from the burns.

"When do they start?" Shawn questioned.

"Tomorrow nine am he will come to wheel you over." Carson explained.

"How bout eleven." Shawn replied.

"You got somewhere to be Mr. Spencer?" Carson grinned.

"Well no, it just early." Shawn answered back. "But isn't that reason enough."

"Sorry." Carson smiled tossing Shawn an appointment slip.

Shawn caught it in midair, but he felt the feeling of flying through air and he knew he was going to have a vision. There was no pain anymore one of the doctors explained it may have been because the brain was getting used to the current passing through the dead zone.

**Flashback:**

"**You never wear it?" Carson said tracing his finger around the girl's finger. **

**Once she turned Shawn knew in an instant who it was. She was the girl haunting his dreams. Jackie, the nurse was standing about three feet in front of him. **

"**It's not you." Jackie assured from Carson's tone. **

"**Your parents don't want you to marry a British man isn't it?" Carson grinned playfully.**

**Jackie jabbed Carson back with a wide smirk and shook her head. She started to twirl her hair a habit that she must have picked up when she got nervous.**

"**Doesn't it count enough that I carry it around with me." Jackie nodded pulling a diamond wedding band out of her front pocket. **

"**Yeah it does." Carson Beckett said scratching the back of his head. **

"**But-." Jackie huffed. **

"**It's just you've only kept it a secret from the hospital staff. That we got married and I think it's time to tell them, don't you?" Carson coaxed. **

"**You don't understand." Jackie snapped back defensively.**

"**Understand what?" Beckett questioned than though for a long moment. "It's him isn't it? The one you told me about."**

**Jackie nodded, she fell back into a chair behind her and started to cry.**

"**You don't think I want to let everyone know, but I do I really do." Jackie sobbed through her tears. "But I'm afraid of what he might do." **

**Carson sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and started to sway her back and forth trying to comfort her. **

**Present….**

Within an instant the scenery of the hospital was back and Carson was staring at him from the foot of his bed.

"You had one didn't you?" Carson said racing over and flashing a light into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn found it nearly blinding and slapped Beckett's hand away with a disapproving gaze. Beckett took the hint and slid his light pen back in his coat pocket.

"You and Jackie were married!" Shawn snapped.

Carson grabbed Shawn's wrist rather hard and motioned him to be quiet. One Shawn decided that the best option was to shut it, the doctor released his grip. Shawn frowned up at the doctor wondering if he had found the killer.

"Who's he?" Shawn questioned in a low whisper.

"He who?" Beckett questioned a bit confused.

"The one that Jackie was worried about, I read the date on a calendar it was the day before she was murdered." Shawn paused. "You wanted to announce to the hospital staff that you two were married…"

"Yes." Becket nodded a bit taken back at Shawn's pin point on what had happened. "But I agreed not to."

"Why didn't she want him to find out?" Shawn questioned.

"I don't know." Beckett shrugged than leaned in a bit closer. "I never figured out who he was and lord knows I tired."

"You think that this guy killed…" Shawn suggested.

"I don't know." Beckett shrugged his eyes were staring to water up. "But whoever he was Jackie seemed to be scared of him."

Beckett dabbed the corner of his eyes and stood up looking like he was trying to put himself back together.

"I never told anyone here that we got married." Beckett informed seemly to fall apart again. "Only a few people did, we ran away and got hitched total spur of the moment, but I loved her. And I know that you must be thinking of me as a suspect right now, but you better take that accusation back! I never would have done anything to Jackie."

"I didn't say anything." Shawn shot back defensivly.

"You didn't have to I could see the thought process behind your eyes. You don't have to be a psychic to read people Mr. Spencer." Beckett growled than he seemed to calm down. "Just find out who did it okay?"


	5. And you thinkI'm joking :

Psych: Journey through the Dead Zone

Chapter Four:

"So." Gus nodded twirling his thumbs around each other.

"So?" Shawn smiled back.

"So!" Henry growled crossing his arms.

"What?" Shawn scowled narrowing his eyebrows at the two men in the room.

"You going to tell us what and the heck happened four days ago?" Henry spat releasing spit from his mouth.

"No, I want you to be pleasantly surprised." Shawn frowned reading their faces.

Shawn managed to roll his eyes, "Fine, you want the truth?"

Nothing needed to be said it was obviously that they both wanted to know. In fact Shawn was quite relieved that they were the only ones here. He thought it might actually be easier being a real psychic; at least he was not lying to Jules anymore. But it was getting harder and harder to explain what and the heck was going on with him. And not to mention he could not actually walk all that well, so as you can imagine it was harder to avoid her.

"Well you can't handle the truth." Shawn snarled back in response.

Henry wiped his face in frustration; he was not at all amused at Shawn's movie references. No that he ever was, but the truth was he was kind of pleased he was starting to get his sense of humor back. The whole incident had blindsided Shawn and Henry was concerned.

"I see things." Shawn finally commented, than shot back waiting to see what his gang had to say.

Both Henry and Gus looked over at each other, than burst out laughing. He spent the last five years being a fake one how were these guys going to believe that he actually was one now.

"I can get you medication for that." Gus joked and Henry seemed to respond with blaring chuckle.

Henry was starting to wind down and breathe again; he reached back and tossed Shawn his wallet and a change of clothes. Which at this point did not mean a whole lot he could not go anywhere and he had no use for anything in his wallet.

"Get changed and we'll take you down for lunch." Henry nodded.

Shawn reached for his shirt with a grin. Than it happened the feeling that everything was standing still and he was the only thing moving.

**Flashback…**

**Shawn blinked and he was standing on the porch of his father house. He was younger; he guessed he must have been eighteen. The younger him was down by his motorcycle. Shawn was seeing this completely third person, but he found that he could move around freely. Henry walked out onto the porch. **

"**I'm leaving!" Younger Shawn shouted. **

"**Shawn!" Henry shouted from where he stood. **

**Gus came running out beside Henry. He had a handful of books in his hand. Those were his college books. This was the summer he had left. Everything started to hit him. Its why everything looked so familiar. Gus's bad sweater vest, the down pouring summer rain. **

"**No dad." Shawn said a in a matter of fact way jabbing his finger in his direction. "I did what you told me for eighteen years! I'm going to leave this place and never look back. Never to count hats ever again." **

"**Shawn your life is here." Henry shouted. "To join the police training program, to go to college to do something with your life." **

"**Here's the thing about life dad." Shawn spat wiping the rain off his face. "You don't live it sitting in a house by the beach you have to go out there and experience it." **

**Gus swallowed hard, he knew Shawn was going to take off he even encouraged it, but now that it was happening he was finding it all a little hard. He was certain this was not the way that Shawn wanted to go about doing it. **

"**He's got to do it." Gus said under his breath to Henry. "If you make him stay he'll hate you for the rest of his life." **

"**He's my son, stay out of this." Henry snapped down at Gus. **

"**That's one thing your dad never taught you wasn't it to meet new people to do everything you only thought about." Shawn huffed. "It took me a long time to understand Grandpa that way. You hated him didn't you?"**

"**No." Henry shook his head taken back. **

"**He died last week and you didn't even shed a tear." Shawn spat. **

**Henry was getting flustered, he knew Shawn was going to leave there was nothing he could say to make him stay at this point. **

"**He told me to leave life and meet interesting people and to let what you say flow through the ears and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Shawn growled getting onto his motorcycle and starting it up. **

"**Shawn, Shawn, SHAWN!" Henry shouted stepping down the front porch steps after him. **

**Gus did not even run after him. He knew this was something that he needed to do. He knew he would be back eventually, but he respected what he was setting out to do. Gus waved in response. **

"**Good luck on your entrance exam buddy. Call you from the road." Shawn said tipping his head to Gus and then he spun his tires furiously shooting forward out of the drive way. **

**Henry could not catch him in time, but he did see a t-shirt lying in the middle of the driveway. It must have dropped out of Shawn's back pack. He picked it up. A roll of thunder shook the ground below him. **

"**I hope you find what you are looking for kid." Henry nodded holding the T-shirt; a slight smile lit his face.**

**It was hard to tell if he was crying or not from all the rain that was coming down already, but he was hurt and happy at the same time. His dad was soaked as he made his way back up to the porch, he turned back to stare aimlessly out into the rain. **

"**Don't worry Mr. Spencer." Gus nodded patting Henry on the shoulder. "Whoever he meets will send him back." **

** Henry wiped away Gus's grip, he looked hurt. Henry went inside and slammed the front door shut. Gus heard a click which meant he must have locked it. Gus nodded pulling out a set of keys and running out into the rain to get to his car. Shawn walked over to a window and peered inside, his dad seemed to be throwing objects across the room, and he carried on with that for a couple minutes until his eyes caught a photo frame on the mantel. It was of Shawn when he was a kid. Henry fell back into his chair examining the photo. He had never seen his dad cry before, but he was right now.**

** Henry breathed deeply, "Dad you were right, I should have listened." **

"**I'm sorry dad." Shawn sighed empathically. **

**Present…**

"For what?" Henrycomment, he was standing in the door way.

"What?" Shawn said seeming to be utterly confused, he felt like he still wasn't back a hundred percent.

"You said you were sorry." Henry said. "For what?"

"The day I left." Shawn answered. "I said a lot of mean things."

"Shawn that was over ten years ago." Henry commented. "Besides you were young I should never have forced you to do something that you didn't want to do. It took me a long time to figure that out."

"You cried." Shawn interjected. "Not manly, you cried like a ten year old girl who scraped her knee."

Henry s face went white, "That's not true I was happy you left. I got that odd odor I was always wondering about out of my house."

Gus stared at Shawn wondering where he was going with this. Shawn turned to Gus who was to his left.

"You told my dad that I needed to go." Shawn explained to Gus. "You were wearing a yellow and brown sweater vest carry biology textbooks, do you remember?"

"You're asking me to remember a day that happened over ten years ago, in the nineties?" Gus questioned, but then he seemed to pause and recall something. "Yes I told your father that, but you couldn't have heard it. It was pouring I remember that and it was thundering to the point where the ground was shaking. You could never have heard that!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that you're a psychic?" Henry stuttered taken back.

"A real one?" Gus questioned.

"Yeah." Shawn nodded.

This time both Gus and Henry looked at each other, but neither of them laughed.

"Prove it." Henry smirked.

Shawn raised the shirt he was holding, "This shirt fell out of my backpack as I left that day you picked up and for some odd reason you kept it."

"So…" Henry shrugged. "It might have, what's the big deal?"

"You went inside, Gus had already taken off. You threw stuff around the house." Shawn explained then paused. "You picked up a photo of me and sat down in your chair you said, "Dad you were right, I should I have listened."

"How?" Henry muttered taken back.

Shawn raised his finger to do the whole psychic move. Henry frowned.

"Then you went on to cry like a girl." Shawn laughed.

"So how does this thing work?" Gus questioned without a beat jumping on board.

"By instinct. Sometimes I feel that I just have to grab an object and bam I start to see something." Shawn explained. "Kind of like American Idol you don't want to watch it, but…"

"I don't trust your instincts." Gus commented.

"Well that's kind of like fighting gravity don't you think?" Shawn grinned.

"When we were in boy scouts together our group put you in charge of the compass, we were lost for four hours." Gus frowned.

"In my defense Gus I was seven I barely knew what North, South, East, and West were. Let alone what direction they were in." Shawn protested.

There was a knock on the door, and a doctor was wheeling in a wheelchair.

"Dr. Cox I presume." Shawn said.

"Well I'm not the nurse down the hall now am I Barbie." Cox said flashing a forced smile. "But your detective skills…off the charts I must say. Now get changed we got a morning full of physical therapy ahead."

And with that Cox left the room pulling Gus and his dad out with him. Shutting the room door behind him.

"Well, he seems cheerful in a cuddly way." Shawn smiled than it switched quickly to a frown. "Except he's a porcupine."


End file.
